Antagarich
Antagarich was the continent on which the action of Restoration of Erathia, Armageddon's Blade and Shadow of Death took place. It was probably situated southwards of Enroth. Nations Erathia Capitol: Steadwick Former Rulers: Nicholas Gryphonheart, General Morgan Kendal, Queen Catherine Gryphonheart-Ironfist Current Ruler: ??? Ruler's Race: Human Borders on: Tatalia, Krewlod, Bracada, AvLee, Eofol, Deyja and Nighon across the Nighon Straits and a tunnel system. AvLee Capitol: Pierpont Former Rulers: ??? Current Ruler: King Eldrich Parson Ruler's Race: Elvish Borders on: Erathia, Contested Lands, Eofol, Deyja The Contested Lands Capitol: Welnin Former Rulers: None Current Ruler: ??? Ruler's Race: Human Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Eofol Bracada Capitol: ???? Former Rulers: ??? Current Ruler: Grand Vizier Gavin Magnus Ruler's Race: Human Borders on: Erathia, Krewlod Deyja Capitol: ???? Former Rulers: King Fineas Vilmar, Nicholas Gryphonheart the Lich King, King Archibald Ironfist Current Ruler: King Kastore Ruler's Race: Human Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Contested Lands Eofol Capitol: Kreelah Former Rulers: Xenofex Current Ruler: King Lucifer Kreegan Ruler's Race: Demonic Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Contested Lands and Nighon across the Nighon Straits and a tunnel system. Nighon Capitol: None Former Rulers: Queen Mutare Current Ruler: ???/None Ruler's Race: Varied Borders on: Erathia, Eofol both across the Nighon Straits and via a tunnel system. Krewlod Capitol: Ulgak Former Rulers: Duke Winston Boragus Current Ruler: King Kilgor Ruler's Race: Human Borders on: Erathia, Bracada Geography: Most of Krewlod consists of arid rocky hills situated between the Ocean in the west and the Erathian Plains to the North-East and the colder and wetter hills and mountains of Bracada on Krewlod's eastern border. Tatalia Capitol: ??? Former Rulers: ???? Current Ruler: King Tralossk Ruler's Race: Lizard Man Borders on: Erathia Geography: Tatalia is situated in the westernmost part of Antagarich. It is formed of large marshlands extending from the seacoast towards the Eratian Border. Poulation: The swamps are inhabited by gnolls, lizardmen, basilisks and gorgons. Wyverns nested in the lush canopy while dragon flies inhabited the understory-layer of the rainforest. Deeper areas of the swamp were occupied by hydras. The vegetation was represented by a wide variety of trees and other plants, most of which were poisonous in one way or another. Famous among them was the Carnivorous Plant, a rare plant that only grew in areas with high concentrations of magic. Lizardmen and Gnolls are the dominant intelligent race, but some humans call tatalia their home as well. History The War of the Unholy Alliance During this war, Sandro the Necromancer tricked the four heroes Gem, Yog, Crag Hack and Gelu into assembling the artifacts that composed two very powerful artifacts, the Armor of the Damned and the Cloak of the Undead King, while in the same time scattering the ones that composed the Angelic Alliance. Using the two evil artifacts, Sandro rose to power in Deyja, using Finneas Vilmar as his puppet king. However, in the end, the four heroes realized Sandro's intentions to conquer the world, reassembled the Angelic Alliance and defeated him, after which each went their separate way. Sandro was not completely out of the picture, though. Still driven by his malevolent intentions, he decided to ally himself with the Kreegans of Eofol and Lord Haart, a noble at the Royal Court of Erathia. The Restoration War During the Restoration War, Sandro's plans come to unfold themselves. Lord Haart murdered King Nicholas Gryphonheart, and the country was thrown into war as the combined armies of Eofol and Nighon attacked. The Dungeon Overlords were able to attack over the Sea by means of an enormous system of tunnels they had dug in preparation of the war. The country was taken by surprise and the invaders marched towards Steadwick, the capital, with relative ease. To the west, Tatalia and Krewlod decided to take advantage of the war and start raiding the Erathian settlements near the border. Deyja also joined the war, with an unexpected king taking the place of Finneas Vilmar. Nicholas Gryphonheart's body was stolen and he was resurrected as a lich. He eluded the control of the necromancers and started ruling with an iron fist. In the meantime, Queen Catherine of Enroth, daughter of Nicholas, arrived in Erathia to save it from the invaders. She made her way to Steadwick, enlisting the aid of Angels and Griffins on her way. However, general Morgan Kendall's army was unable to defend the capital long enough for the queen to arrive, and the city fell to the demonic armies. With the help of the wizards of Bracada and the elves of AvLee, Catherine managed to liberate the country and finally push the invaders back. Catherine was then contacted by the necromancers of Deyja, who wished to form an alliance with Erathia against the armies of the Lich King Nicholas. In return, they promised to tell the Queen who murdered her father. The unlikely alliance succeeded in repelling the forces of Nicholas Gryphonheart. In the end, he found out he had been assasinated by Lord Haart and killed him; Catherine ended her father's existence, and thus the Restoration War came to an end. The War of the Blade The War of the Blade was the general background of this historical period, as much more events took place outside the borders of Erathia and Eofol during its unfolding. However, it is not absolutely sure if these events happened in the exact same time. The War of the Blade proper King Lucifer of Eofol received a vision from the former king, Xenofex. In a dream, he witnessed the forging of a miraculous sword called Armageddon's Blade. He ordered Xeron to assemble the artifacts needed to create the Blade and take them to Khazandar the swordsmith. Xeron took care of all this while Catherine and her ally Gelu were distracted by various attacks in the south of Eofol. During these attacks, the mysterious Conflux settlements were discovered. Xeron assembled Armageddon's Blade, but he was eventually defeated along with the whole nation of Eofol. In the end, Gelu took the Blade and left no one knows where. Miscellaneous events First of all, Lord Haart was resurrected as a Lich and attacked Tatalia. Adrienne the Fire Witch returned from her studies to find the marshes, once teeming with life, now destroyed and the creatures turned into undead minions. She embarked on a quest to defeat Lord Haart and succeeded. In Krewlod, a young barbarian lord, Kilgor, participated in the Festival of Life and his power quickly rose. Kilgor eventually became the ruler of Krewlod. To the south, in Bracada, Dracon followed the path of the Dragonslayer and confronted various types of more unusual dragons, such as Crystal, Rust and Faerie Dragons, in the end defeating the mighty Azure Dragon, the most powerful of them all. In Nighon, a new Overlord rose to power. Mutare conquered the Dungeon Kingdom and eventually transformed into a Dragon herself. The Reckoning The reckoning occured when the Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade swords clashed together. This caused a vast explosion that obliterated the planet on which Enroth and Antagarich were located. However portals were opened that allowed people on the planet to escape to a new world called Axeoth.